I have to tell you I have fallen in love!
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Viktor Krum came from durmstrang as an exchange student, but what happens when he meets Hermione Granger? Will she like him & totally forget about Ron?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I hope you like it! I've been wanting to write this forever! Please review! Oh yea… Just use your imagination on Viktor's accent, I don't feel like writing it.

The author's, OhsnapI'll loveHarryPotter4ever, P.O.V 

Hermione Granger breezed across the grounds reading a science fiction book. Reading science fiction books was her secret hobby. Not even her best friend Ginny Weasley knew. She went & absent-mindedly sat down on a rock, so engrossed with the alien scene she was reading didn't notice that someone else was sprawled out across the rock too. Hermione put her hand down on top of someone else's. She jumped back to fast that she nearly fell into the lake if it had not been for the fact that someone caught her. She was pulled back onto the rock panting.

"You must be the Hermione Granger I've heard so much about." Someone said.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" Hermione said, turning away to hide her blush. (A/N you're probably wondering who is making Hermione Granger blush! You'll find out in a minute!), "And you must be the Viktor Krum that all the girls rave about."

"I'm not going to even say 'how could you tell' because it's pretty obvious with this freaking Bulgarian accent!" Viktor said, "And I could tell because you're pretty. Especially your hair."

Hermione blushed more. _AHH! I hate it when people flirt with me! _"Well, I guess that you picked up some Americanisms." Hermione said.

"It's cooler then the English sayings." Viktor told her.

"You know," Hermione said, "that's not how you make a circle." She was looking over Viktor's shoulder at his homework. She desperately tried to pull up her low-cut dress. _Geez! Why did Sirius have to pick out this friggin' dress! It's pretty but it keeps sliding down. I need a safety pin! _

"Can you show me how to make one then, 'Mione?" Viktor asked, "Is it O.K if I call you 'Mione?"

"Sure." Hermione took the pencil. "Watch. Put it in your hand &-No, no, no, not like that!" She took his hand & felt her heart leap into her throat. _Wait! Why am I feeling like this? I'm supposed to be crazy about Ron! Ron! RON! Not Viktor! **Ron's not your friggin' boyfriend! **Said the little voice in her head. No! But I'm crazy about him! I'm crushing on him! Not Viktor! **You're not crazy about Ron! You just are using that as an excuse because you don't want to say you're in love with Viktor! **IN LOVE WITH HIM! I just met him! Now you're being just plain ridiculous! I am not listening to you now! _

"'Mione?" Viktor asked, "'Mione? 'MIONE! Earth to 'Mione!"

"Wha-?" Hermione started, she looked down & realized she was still holding Viktor's hand, "Watch." She said, taking his hand & making a circle, "See?" she said.

"Um Hermione, I'm sorry but, uh, could you hold my other hand or something? That's my writing hand & I HAVE to, I don't want to, do my home work for the lamest subject in the world." Viktor asked, slowly letting go of Hermione's hand. Slowly.

"Sorry!" Hermione said, her hands flying to her dress trying to pull it up so he didn't think she was that kind of girl. You know. The Slytherin type of girl. Like Pansy Parkinson for example. "What's the lamest subject in the world?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Divination!" Viktor told her, "I hate it, but our headmaster, Karkaroff, won't let me drop out!"

"You know, I totally agree with you!" Hermione said, "I dropped out after the third class! Ron & Harry still take it. I don't see how, Aritmancy is far more interesting! I mean I even like _potions _better! And I like _Snape _better then Trawlaney! Though there was this one time Ron said something hysterically funny about Harry's tea leaves so I had to stuff my robe in my mouth all the way so I didn't laugh!"

"What did he say?" Viktor asked.

"I'll whisper it to you." Hermione told him, "Ron would be pretty mad if I told his role model about it."

"I'm his role model?" Viktor asked her, acting surprised, "I thought you would be, because you're so smart."

"Thanks." Hermione mumbled, "Do you want to hear it now?"

"Yeah." Viktor said.

Hermione leaned over to whisper it to him. "He said, 'Well, Harry's tea leaves could be a sun, which means happiness, or they could be a rain cloud, which means trials & suffering. So you're going to suffer, but your going to be happy about.' I just couldn't believe he actually said that!" Hermione whispered to him.

Viktor laughed. "Is Ron you're boyfriend?"

"NO!" Hermione practically shouted.

Viktor laughed. "Let me guess. Him & The-boy-who-lived-The-Harry-Potter are your two best friends, & Ron fancies you but you just want to be friends with him. Am I right?"

"You're… exactly right." Hermione said.

"Well, you know, my best friend at Durmstrang, Ralph, is taking muggle-studies & watched a movie called _Aliens: 2_, & he didn't do his homework for divination, (lucky him!), & when our divination teacher, Professor Niagara, asked him, 'Where's your homework?' he said, 'It was abducted by aliens!' Geez! I'd never seen Professor Niagara so mad! I thought she was going to deduct half our house points!" Viktor told Hermione.

Hermione laughed. Then she noticed how close her & Viktor had gotten to each other. To anyone who was looking, it looked like Viktor was going to kiss her. _**You wouldn't mind that too much, would you? You want him to kiss you. **Will you shut up! For crying out loud! Why do you exist? To make my life miserable? **No. To get you in bed with someone hot, like Viktor! Instead of that dorky Ron! **Shut up! SHUT UP!_

"Hey 'Mione?" Viktor said, snapping her back into reality, "You know, you're pretty, & I like that dress."

"Thanks." Hermione said, "Sirius bought it for me." Hermione's vision got blurred. She didn't want Viktor to see her cry. A single tear slid down Hermione's face. Viktor noticed.

"What?" Viktor asked, "Are you upset that he was innocent & went to Azkaban for thirteen years?"

"Not too much that-" Hermione's voice cracks, "But I knew him, &, &, & Harry's miserable now that he's dead. I knew him. I should have jumped in the way of Bellatrix's spell. I valued my own life more then his! I'm so selfish!"

"It's not your fault." Viktor said.

"I have to be strong-voice cracks more-for Harry-voice cracks again-& Ron!" Hermione said.

"It's O.K." Viktor told her, "You can cry. I don't mind."

Hermione had been holding back tears for a year now & she didn't ever know exactly what came over her, but the next thing she knew she had her head buried in Viktor's chest with his arms around her & she was doing a year's worth of crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later…

Viktor had finished all his homework & Hermione had fallen asleep. On top of him. She had still been crying when she fell asleep.

This rock as a bed isn't exactly comfortable. Viktor thought. He picked Hermione up & brought her to his suite. He laid her down on his bed. He was about to leave when he felt Hermione grasp his cape.

He laid down next to her & soon, both of them were asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke up the next morning lying next to Viktor Krum. She yawned & got up to cook breakfast. "Hmmm." She said softly, looking in the kitchen, "What should I make?" Hermione finally decided on cereal, macaroni & cheese, bacon, scrambled eggs, poached eggs, fried eggs, omelets, ham, sausage, toast, bagels, biscuits & gravy, tater tots, fried potatoes, oatmeal, cream of wheat, malt of meal, & some grits. "There!" Hermione proclaimed with satisfaction, "That's good!"

Viktor, who was already dressed, came up behind Hermione & said, "'Mione?"

Hermione jumped five feet into the air & spun around. "Viktor." She gasped, holding her hand on her heart, "You scared me!"

"Did you cook all this?" Viktor asked, looking surprised.

"Ya," Hermione told him, "I love cooking! I took a cooking class & this one time, this girl-she was such a bad cook!-& we were supposed to be making a simple piece of bacon & she tried to fry it on a paper plate & burned the building down thus the end of my cooking there! So then, I went to another cooking school, & she was there too! As fate would have it! Sorry! Am I monopolizing the conversation?" She blushed.

"No." Viktor told her, "I love hearing your stories."

"Thanks." Hermione blushed even more, "Why don't we eat breakfast & I can tell you more stories?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron's P.O.V 

I walked down stairs & found that Harry was sitting on a couch waiting for me. "Oh! Hey Harry!" I said.

"Oh! Hey Ron!" Harry said, "So, I stayed down here all night waiting for Hermione! Where could she be? I'm really starting to get worried about her!"

"I'm sure she's O.K!" I said, trying to convince myself as much as Harry, "You know Hermione's a walking book of spells & jinxes!"

"Yea…" Harry said, "I guess your right. Let's go down to breakfast." So we walked down to the great hall, Ginny joining us on the way & we all went & sat at the Gryffindor table. There was no sight of Hermione at all!

"Where is she?" I demanded Ginny angrily, "Me & her were _supposed _to fly our brooms today! You're her best friend, WHERE IS SHE!"

"I'm innocent! I have no idea!" Ginny said putting her hands up in the air, "She said she wanted to go outside cos it was such a nice day & I haven't seen her since! Me & Blaise kinda fell asleep in the Slytherin common room."

"Whaddaya mean you & BLAISE!" I yelled, causing several people to look over at them.

"Ron," Ginny began, "Just listen to me! We've been dating five months & I didn't tell you cos I didn't want you to flip! And whaddaya do when ya find out? You flip!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, "I just can't win, can I? You'd probably flip if I told you that I saw Viktor Krum & Hermione holding hands!" _I did not just say that? Did I? _Ginny thought, _Oh now you've reeeeeally done it Ginny!_

"YOU SAW WHAT?" I yelled, "WHERE IS SHE GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY?"

"I swear to god Ron! I don't know! I was walking down to the Slytherin common room to meet Blaise & saw her & Viktor Krum sitting on a rock holding hands. That's all!" Ginny proclaimed, "And if you like her soooo much you should ask her out or she reeeeeally will go out with the HOTT Viktor Krum!" Ginny added.

"What?" I protested feebly, "We're just… She my best friend!"

"Suuuuuure…" Ginny said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Ron, the way you're acting now doesn't just scream '**PLATONIC!**' In big bold shiny letters!"

"Gin! Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't call me Gin! It's a drink for crying out loud!" Ginny told him, exasperatedly.

"You let Blaise call you Gin!" Harry protested, a hint of jealousy in his voice. O.K, not a hint, a lot!

"Ya, but I **_LOVE _**Blaise!" Ginny told him, "Oh," she said, a smile playing around lips, "Looks like Mr. Hot super seeker & Miss Yeah-I-know-I-became-Aphrodite-in-the-last-year-&-I-totally-have-Ron-grovelling-at-my-feet-but-I-think-I'll-play-for-Viktor-Krum-instead-cos-he's-HOTT! Have finally decided to show up!"

I spun around so fast I swear that I snapped a muscle or somethin' in my neck & back! But no doubt about it Hermione was walking to the Slytherin table with Viktor. She was smiling so much it looked like her mouth should get sore! She was wearing a short, off the shoulder dress that I'd never seen before. Wait a sec… She did **_NOT _**just do that, did she! Viktor just said something & she slapped him playfully on the arm &, &, &-**DID SHE JUST KISS VIKTOR KRUM ON THE CHEEK? **

"Cya!" Ginny decided, "I'm going to sit with Blaise & give Hermione the third degree!" she waved & sat down next to Blaise, practically sitting on his lap.

I have to say; I was totally, absolutely, no doubt about it, disgusted!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny's P.O.V 

I was so mad at Ron I couldn't describe it. Just because he hadn't had a girlfriend his whole life & was mad about Hermione gave him no right to scream at me just because I'd have a little better luck in my love life! "Hi Blaise." I said, kissing him on full on the lips even though half the Slytherin table was watching them.

"Hey beautiful!" Blaise said, putting his arms around Ginny's waist, & kissing her on top of her head. Draco Malfoy even had the nerve to clap! I looked at Hermione & Viktor. They looked so cute together! I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally hope they get together! Yaaaayyyyyyyy! GO VIKTOR!

Hermione's P.O.V 

"That's my best friend & her boyfriend!" I told Viktor, "They've liked each other since year one but have been too embarrassed to tell each other till this year."

"'Mione?" Viktor said.

"Yea?" I asked.

"I like your friends. And you've been so nice to me. Thank you." Viktor leaned over & kissed me on my cheek.

I blushed furiously & unfortunately for her Ron saw. Ron got up slammed his goblet down & stormed out of the room. "That was my best friend, Ron Weasley. Ya know, the one who read Harry's tea leaves?"

"Yeah." Viktor said, "He looks mad, do you know why?"

"I suppose he's jealous." I sighed, "Though, anyone would have to be an idiot not to be jealous of you." I blushed furiously again. _I can't believe I just said that! _I thought.

"Awwww." Ginny said, "That's just soooo sweet 'Mione!"

"Yea…" I said, "People always did tell me I was sweet. So, that's my best friend Harry." I pointed to the raven-haired boy sitting at the Gryffindor table, "who has a major crush on Pansy Parkinson & won't admit it. And that's Pansy," I pointed to the blonde sitting next to Blaise, "who has a mad crush on Harry Potter & won't admit it. And that's-"

Viktor cut her off. "You mean they both like each other & won't admit it?"

"Basically." I agreed.

"Typical." Viktor said, rolling his eyes.

I smiled. "That's Parvati & Lavender. I share a dorm with them. Oh yeah, they think your reeeeeally hot. Well, that's about all my close friends! Oh yeah! That's Draco Malfoy & he's single & no one can believe it!"

**A/N: **So what did ya think? Anyone who says my story is bad will make me laugh! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: **This chapter has absolutely hardly anything to do with the story but I felt like writing it. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh…. Yea this takes place in a world where Voldemort died after he killed Harry's dad, so Sirius & Lily are still alive. **WARNING: **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREMELY SILLY BEHAVIOR & RIDICULOUS DARES!

Hermione's P.O.V 

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ron said, jumping up & down on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room. O.K, so this is what happened: All the professors were out because there was a meeting, so all the prefects & head-boys & girls were in charge.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" I yelled, "STOP IT THIS MINUTE!"

Ron jumped down from the couch & landed with a split. "Owwww." Ron said, rubbing the inside of his legs.

"We have to do something." Ginny complained.

"I'm bored." Harry complained.

"We have to do something." Ginny complained again.

"I'm bored."

"We have to do something."

"I'm bored."

"We have to do something."

"I'm bored."

"We have to-"

"STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" I yelled. What was this? Give-Hermione-a-hard-time-week?

"Hey!" Harry said, "I have a good idea! Let's play truth or dare!"

"O.K, but we can't play with just four people!" Ginny said, "How's this? I'll go get the Slytherins that want to play, Ron you go get the Ravenclaws that want to play, Hermione you go get the Hufflepuffs that want to play, Harry you go get the Gryffindors that want to play & then we'll all meet in the great hall!" Everyone agreed with Ginny's plan & left but not before Ginny yelled, "HERMIONE! Go get Viktor! I would just love to have him play!" Of course, she received a glare from Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's P.O.V 

Everyone met in the great hall. These were the people playing: Ginny, Ron, Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Viktor Krum, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Amelia Angelo (A/N: Remember Harry's ex-girlfriend?), Luna Lovegood, Diana Warwick (A/N: From _Uphill & Downhill_, remember?), Cedric Diggory, Lavender Brown, Parvati & Padma Patil, & Cedric's girlfriend Daphne Florida (A/N: From _An Unexpected Romance_, remember?). They all sat in a circle on the floor & finally Cho said, "Who's going first?"

"First let me cast a truth spell on everyone." Hermione said.

"Harry should because it was his idea." Ginny said.

"O.K," Harry said, "Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ginny said with an air of confidence.

"How long have you loved/liked Blaise?" Harry asked as Lavender & Parvati giggled.

Ginny blushed. "Ever since I saw a picture of him in the yearbook everyone got of their 1st year." She admitted, causing Parvati & Lavender to giggle again, Blaise to stare at Ginny, Ron to give Blaise a death-glare, & Hermione to roll her eyes since she already knew this. "O.K," Ginny said, "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hermione said.

"I dare you to make out with Viktor." Ginny said, her smile having a certain Slytherin-ness about it. Ginny _had _been planning that dare ever since Harry'd said they were going to play truth or dare.

Hermione blushed crimson & got up strode over to Viktor & kissed him. After about five minutes Cedric & Daphne pulled Hermione off of Viktor & Cedric said, "It is your turn you know Hermione."

Hermione blushed furiously & said, "_SHE _didn't tell me when to stop! O.K, Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Blaise said.

"Had you ever had a girlfriend or liked anyone before Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Blaise blushed. "No." he said, "Ever since I was eleven & saw the picture Ron had of her I've liked her."

"So you mean you two have liked each other ever since you were ten & eleven?" Parvati asked.

Blaise & Ginny both nodded, blushing.

"THAT IS SOOOOOO ROMANTIC!" Parvati & Lavender both squealed.

"O.K," Blaise said, "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Harry said.

Blaise thought for a minute before smiling. "I dare you to dance on the Slytherin table tomorrow at breakfast in your underwear & socks, like Tom Cruise, to the song 'Heartbreaker' by Mariah Carey & then say you're dedicating it to Pansy Parkinson AND tell Amelia Angelo & Cho Chang that Pansy is a lot prettier than they are!"

Harry's mouth fell open. "WHAT?" he demanded.

"You can't refuse you know." Blaise said.

"FINE!" Harry said, "Uh, Parvati, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Parvati said.

"O.K," Harry said, "Who was the last person you liked?"

"You!" Parvati blurted out, "But in the 5th year I gave up on you because I realized you liked Pansy!"

Harry & Pansy blushed & Pansy whispered to herself, "He doesn't like me. As much as I wish he did."

"O.K," Parvati said, "Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Draco proclaimed.

"I dare you to go down to the Slytherin common room & ask the first person that steps out to marry you, guy or girl." Parvati told him.

"WHAT?" Draco yelled, "Oh fine!" he walked down to the dungeons & up to the door & knocked on it, while everyone else looked around the corner. The first person to come to the door was Theodore Nott, one of his best friends. Draco awkwardly dropped down on one knee & said, "Theodore, I love you soooo much, will you make me the luckiest man alive & marry me?"

"Draco?" Theodore said, "What the-"

But Draco ran out of the dungeons with everyone following him, cracking up. "Ha, ha, ha!" Draco said sarcastically, "Very funny! O.K, Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Ron said, trying to show off for Hermione.

"I dare you to run around in your underwear tomorrow morning at breakfast!" Draco told him, laughing.

"Fine!" Ron said, "Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Blaise decided.

"Blaise, I dare you to get on the Hufflepuff table & do a duet with Ginny to, _You're the one that I want_." Ron demanded.

Blaise & Ginny smiled shyly at each other & Ron said, "Excuse me while I throw up. Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hermione told him.

"Who was your first crush?" Ron asked her.

Hermione turned such a dark shade of crimson it almost looked black & muttered something that started with a _P_.

"Not Pansy!" Ron practically shouted, making everyone else crack up with him.

"NO!" Hermione yelled, "Percy!"

Ron almost stopped laughing, "MY BROTHER PERCY!"

"Yes." Hermione said, looking, _very _embarrassed. She looked at Viktor & he gave her a reassuring smile. Hermione smiled back shyly but then noticed Parvati & Lavender giggling at them & looked away saying, "Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Draco said, wanting to impress Diana.

"I dare you to serenade Diana Warwick tomorrow & tell her that you've loved her since you met her." Hermione said, laughing.

Draco blushed, & said, "Fine. Daphne, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Daphne said.

"In your fifth year," Draco asked, "Why did you hate Cedric?"

"I didn't!" Daphne blurted out, due to the truth spell, "I had a crush on him & was extremely jealous of Cho Chang because he was always staring at her in the 4th year. I hated Cho Chang. Oh, let me change that. I still do!"

Cho gasped & ran out of the room crying. "O.K," Daphne said, "Lavender, truth or dare?'

"Dare." Lavender said, wanting to impress Ron.

"I dare you to go to Professor Trawlany's class room & draw a big picture of the grim on the wall with a PERMANENT marker!" Daphne told her, smiling.

"Awwww, do I have to?" Lavender whined, "She's my favorite Professor!"

"You have to!"

"Fine!" Lavender said, handing them a crystal ball so they could make sure that she did it. Lavender went up & three minutes later… "LOOK!" Padma screeched, "SHE DID IT!" Everyone looked into the crystal ball & cracked up. A few minutes later Lavender stomped back into the great hall & said, "Viktor, truth or dare?"

"Dare I think." Viktor said.

"O.K, I dare you & Hermione to get on the Ravenclaw table & make out tomorrow morning at breakfast." Lavender told him, "It's soooo obvious you two like each other!"

Viktor & Hermione both blushed & Viktor said, "Consider it done. Draco, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Draco said, then mumbled, "I don't want to have to ask Snape to marry me or something."

"Is it true that you told everyone in the school that Dean didn't like Diana, when she had a crush on him, so you could have her all to yourself?" Viktor asked.

"WHO TOLD YOU?" Draco screamed, "WAS IT YOU?" he asked, pointing to a chair & immediately feeling stupid.

"Yes the chair told him!" Hermione said sarcastically, "Of course not! I did you moron, Draco! Oh yea… is that a confession?"

"Yeah…" Draco mumbled, avoiding Diana's eyes, "O.K, Luna, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I think." Luna said dreamily for some reason.

"I dare you to get up on the teachers table tomorrow morning at breakfast in your bathing suite & dance to the song _Ex-Girlfriends _by Mariah Carey!" Draco said.

Luna nodded & then said, "Diana, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Diana said.

"Who are the three people you have crushes on, in order please?" Luna said.

Diana blushed. "#1: Draco, #2: Viktor, #3: Seamus."

Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head & he kissed Diana on the cheek. Everyone cheered.

"O.K," Diana said, "Truth or dare Viktor?"

"Truth."

"O.K," Diana contemplated, "How many girlfriends have you had & who was your most current one?"

"I've never had a girlfriend." Viktor told her truthfully.

"YOU'VE WHAT?" Diana yelled, "DO YOU REALIZE THAT'S LIKE SAYING THAT HARRY POTTER ISN'T HARRY POTTER! Why ever not?"

"I never liked a girl." Viktor said simply, "Lavender, truth or dare?"

"Dare I think." Lavender told him.

"O.K, tomorrow morning at breakfast I dare you to sing, _I Only Want to be Around You _on the Gryffindor table & say it's dedicated to your one true love, Ron Weasley." Viktor dared her.

Hermione laughed, "Good one!" she said.

Now Ron & Lavender blushed scarlet. "O.K," Lavender said, "Draco, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Draco told her.

"Who was your first crush?"

"Hermione Granger." Draco blurted out & immediately clamped his hand over his mouth but not before he said, "I've liked her ever since I saw her from 1st year to the 5th year."

Lavender, Parvati, & Padma all giggled when Hermione blushed.

"O.K," Draco said, "Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hermione told him.

"I dare you to make out with me for three minutes because you never did kiss me when I had a crush on you. Oh, Collin!" Collin was listening to their game, "Take a picture!"

Hermione did her dare & then swept back to her seat like nothing had happened. "Pansy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Pansy said.

"Come into the hall with only your underwear on under your robe & when Harry starts dancing on the table, take off your robe & jump on the table & confess you've loved him since the 1st year!" Hermione dared, laughing.

Pansy blushed & tried not to look at Harry, which was hard because he was sitting across from her, "O.K, Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Didn't I just go?" Hermione protested.

"It's O.K!" Ginny said, "You can go again!"

"Alright." Hermione said, "Truth."

"Did you enjoy your kiss with Draco."

"Yes." Hermione blurted out, "He's an awesome kisser & I've had a crush on him ever since my 1st year & I wanted that kiss! Thanks for the picture Collin!" Hermione blushed, "O.K, Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Ginny claimed.

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast, after you finish Blaise's dare with him, announce that your pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby but you're in love with Blaise Zambini!" Hermione dared her redheaded friend.

" What!" Ginny shrieked, "Oh fine!" Cho came back carrying a box of tissues, "Cho, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Cho said.

"What do you _really _think of Diggory?"

"I absolutely hate him! He's so boring & not at all as cute as everyone else thinks he is! I was delighted when he broke up with me." Cho blurted out, "Sorry Cedric. Ginny truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ginny said.

"What was your first kiss?" Cho asked.

"Blaise." Ginny mumbled, "In my 1st year & his 2nd year we walked under mistletoe at the same time & had to kiss."

"That's sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" Lavender, Parvati, & Padma all exclaimed.

Ginny & Blaise blushed furiously, "Padma, truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Dare." Padma exclaimed.

"Go to the Slytherin common room & make out with the first person who comes to the door." Ginny told her, smiling.

"AHHHHHH!" Padma screamed, making her way down to the dungeons, she knocked on the door & Millicent Bullstrode answered it, Padma lip-locked her & then pulled away & ran, "EWWWWW!" she said, "I just lip-locked a GIRL!"

"I know how you feel." Draco said, "I had to ask Theodore Nott to marry me!"

Padma laughed & then said, "Parvati, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Parvati told her.

"Kiss Harry." Padma said.

Parvati blushed & walked over to Harry & kissed him on the lips. Then she walked back to her seat, crimson, "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Harry told her.

"Uh," Parvati racked her brain, "Kiss Ron!" she blurted out.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted.

"Sorry Harry." Parvati said, "It could have been worse… it could have been Snape."

Harry _barely _touched Ron's lips to his before pulling back. "EWWWWWWWWWW!" Both Harry & Ron shouted in unison.

Everyone else couldn't help but laugh at that, "Diana, truth or dare?" Harry asked her.

"Dare." Diana said.

"I want you to proclaim in the great hall tomorrow morning that you slept with me AND Draco but love Seamus!" Harry said.

Diana blushed, "O.K, Cedric truth or dare?"

"Truth." Cedric said.

"What do you really think of Cho Chang?"

"I think that she was kind of slutty & wimpy. I don't like her a whole lot. For a matter of fact, the only things she has going for her are the facts that she's a good quidittch player & pretty!" Cedric confessed. He & Cho glared at each other, "Padma, truth or dare?"

"Geez it seems like I'm going a lot." Padma complained, "Dare I guess."

"I dare you to announce that you saw Snape & Hermione kissing in a deserted corridor!" Cedric told her.

Padma screeched, "WHAT? Oh fine! Daphne, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Daphne said.

"I dare you to slap Cho Chang tomorrow morning at breakfast & tell her that she's a slut." Padma dared.

"O.K." Daphne said almost happily, "Amelia! You haven't gotten to go yet! Amelia, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Amelia said.

"Who did you cheat with behind Harry's back?"

"Seamus Finnegan!" Amelia confessed, "Cedric, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Cedric decided.

"I dare you to agree with Daphne when she says Cho is a slut & that your soooo glad you broke up with her & that you don't know who would want her but she was just a wannabe & you love Daphne." Amelia dared Cedric.

"O.K, consider it done. Cho, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Cho said.

"I dare you to say that you saw a picture of Lily & Sirius making out & that Harry is trying to set them up." Cedric dared Cho. (A/N: Lily teaches potions & Sirius teaches D.A.D.A in this story!)

"O.K." Cho agreed, "Amelia, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Amelia decided.

"I dare you to say that when Padma says she saw Hermione & Snape making out that Snape is cheating on Hermione with Ginny!" Cho dared her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amelia screamed, "Truth or dare Hermione?"

"Dare." Hermione told her.

"Go paint the door of Snape's dungeons red & gold with the writing, **GRYFFINDOR RULES! **On it." Amelia told her.

When Hermione did it & came back she said, "Parvati, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Everyone else had a dare for tomorrow!"

"I dare you to say that you have a child by Harry!"

Parvati's eyes bugged out of her head.

Draco said, "I can't WAIT for class tomorrow!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Because first class Slytherin has is potions with the Gryffindors." Draco exclaimed. Then everyone laughed. "So," Draco said, "Everyone has a dare for tomorrow morning?"

Everyone nodded.

"Tomorrow morning is going to be veeeeeeeeeeeeery interesting." Draco told everyone, "And funny… until we all get detention for the rest of our lives!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning everyone in the great hall had started a typical boring breakfast, until Luna Lovegood walked in… wearing her robe & bathing suit. She got up onto the teacher's table, shed her robe & started dancing to _Ex-Girlfriends_.

"Ex-girlfriend you can't have him

It's about time

That you found you a new man

He's moved on

Don't you know, don't you know?

You gotta let him go,

Let him go, let him go

Ex-girlfriend you don't listen

Stop trying

He's not gonna give in

He's not yours anymore

Don't you know?" Luna sang, several people clapped, including Draco Malfoy.

"Why I nev-" Professor McGonagall started to say, but was cut off when Ron ran into the room in his underwear & started running around. A bunch of people laughed & some girls clapped.

"Weasley has the nerv-" Professor Snape started to say but was cut of by Harry coming in & taking off his shirt, pants, shoes, & robes just leaving him in his socks & underwear, like Tom Cruise, then he jumped onto the Slytherin table & started dancing in front of Pansy to Heartbreaker. But before he danced he yelled, "PANSY'S PRETTIER THEN AMELIA & CHO!"

"Ooh your love's so good

I don't wanna let go

Even though I should

I can't leave you alone

Cause you're so disarming

I'm caught up in the midst of you

And I can not resist, oh!"

"Pott-" Professor McGonagall started to say but then Pansy jumped onto the table took off her robe to reveal she was wearing lacy undergarments.

"Boy if I do

The things you want me to

The way I used to do

Would you love me baby?

Holding me, feeling me or would you go and break my heart

Heartbreaker you've got the best of me

But I just keep coming back incessantly

Oh why did you have to run your game on me?

I should of known right from the start

You'd go and break my heart!" she sang, pushing herself up against Harry & then shouting, "OMG HARRY! I'VE LOVED YOU EVER SINCE OUR 1ST YEAR!" When everyone saw them dancing on the Slytherin table in their underwear they clapped & whistled.

"THAT PARKIN-" Snape started to say, but was yet again cut off by someone. This time it was Blaise & Ginny.

Blaise & Ginny jumped onto the Hufflepuff table & Blaise started singing, "I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control! Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'!"

Then Ginny sang, "You better shape up, cause I need a man,  
and my heart is set on you! You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true! Nothing left, nothing left for me to do!"

Then they both sang the chorus, "You're the one that I want! (You are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey! The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh, ooh, ooh, honey!  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh, ooh, ooh, honey! The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed! (Yes indeed)"

"OH I NEV-" Both Professor McGonagall & Snape started to shout but were cut off by Daphne & Cedric storming over to Cho Chang.

"YOU NO GOOD FRIGGIN' SLUT WHO TRIED TO STEAL CEDRIC FROM ME!" Daphne shouted at Cho, and then slapped her.

"YOU KNOW" Cedric told Cho, "I TOTALLY AGREE WITH HER! I'M SOOOOOOO GLAD THAT I BROKE UP WITH YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHY I LIKED YOU YOU'RE JUST A WANNABE & THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE GOING FOR YOU IS THAT FACT THAT YOUR PRETTY & A GOOD QUIDDITCH PLAYER BUT OTHER THAN THAT YOU'RE A _**SLUT** _& I LOVE DAPHNE!"

Cho burst into tears & the rest of the hall was cracking up at everything.

Now it was Professor Sprout's (A/N: She's head of Hufflepuff, right? Well she is in this story! Oh, if you know who is head of Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw could you message me or say who is on your review?) turn to be outraged! "WHAT IS THE MEA-" Professor Sprout & McGonagall started to shout but were cut off by Ginny who was done with her song.

"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Ginny yelled, "I'M PREGNANT!" Everyone stared at her, "WITH DRACO MALFOY'S BABY! BUT I LOVE BLAISE!" Everyone whistled & clapped & started laughing again when Ginny kissed Blaise.

"SHE'S WHA-" Professor McGonagall started to shout.

"BLAISE & DRA-" Professor Snape started to shout simultaneously with McGonagall but was cut off by Cho who had stopped crying to say:

"OH YEAH!" Cho screamed, "I WANTED EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT I SAW A PICTURE OF LILY POTTER & SIRIUS BLACK MAKING OUT & HARRY'S TRYING TO SET THEM UP!" Everyone cracked up & pointed at Harry was involved in a lip-lock with Pansy. Cho started crying again.

"WHO SHOWED HER THA-" yelled none other than Professor Lily Evans her self but she was cut off by Diana yelling:

"I KNOW I'VE SLEPT WITH BOTH DRACO & HARRY, BUT I LOVE SEAMUS!"

This time Professor McGonagall just stared. Then Draco got down on one knee & took Diana's hand & said, "Diana, I've loved you ever since I met you." Everyone whistled & then Draco sang, "I could hardly believe it  
When I heard the news today  
I had to come and get it straight from you  
They said you were leavin'  
Someone swept you heart away  
From the look upon your face I see it's true  
So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the plans you're makin'  
Then tell me one thing more before I go  
Tell me how am I supposed to live without you  
Now that I've been lovin' you so long  
How am I supposed to live without you  
How am I supposed to carry on  
When all that I've been livin' for is gone!"

If you've ever heard Draco Malfoy sing a slow romantic song then you'll know how hard everyone was laughing.

Snape looked outraged but then Hermione & Viktor walked in hand in hand. They walked over to the Ravenclaw table & got up on it and lay down & started making out. The guys cheered & whistled & clapped & some even yelled out, "GO GET HER VIKTOR!" Hermione received very jealous glared from the girls.

_Professor McGonagall's thoughts: _

_This is Hermione Granger? Man I wish I'd been more like her! _

Back to the story. Then Padma strolled in & shouted, "I SAW HERMIONE GRANGER & SEVERUS SNAPE MAKING OUT IN A DESERTED CORRIDOR!"

Snape looked outraged & Hermione just kept doing her dare & kissed Viktor.

"Dumbledore, I assure you me & Miss Granger did noth-"

Then in strode Amelia Angelo right behind Padma & shouted, "BUT SEVERUS IS CHEATING ON HERMIONE WITH GINNY!"

"I assure you that didn't hap-" Snape started again, but was cut of by Parvati coming in a yelling, "I HAVE A CHILD BY HARRY POTTER!"

"WHA-" Professor McGonagall started to shout, but was cut of by Lavender.

"This song is dedicated to Ron, my one true love!" Lavender said, then started to sing,

"Something that you do

Hypnotizes me

Sets my soul at ease

Every time you're near me

I'm in heaven baby

I don't know how you do it

Never felt like this before

I don't wanna lose it

Give me all your love

(More and more and more)

Something that you do

Mesmerizes me

Sets my body free

Every time you touch me

I'm in heaven baby

I don't know how you do it

Never felt so sweet before

I don't wanna lose it

Give me all your love

(More and more and more)

I just wanna be around you

Tell me are you feeling the same

I just wanna be around you

Every minute of the day

Oh I'm never gonna let you go

Every time you smile

It captivates my mind-" But then she was cut off by McGonagall.

"EVERYONE STOP IT THIS INSTINT!" Professor McGonagall shouted, "YOU ARE ALL IN SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE! GET TO PROFESSOR SNAPE'S OFFICE, **NOW!" **

Ron, who hadn't brought any clothes grabbed Goyle's robe & put it on & Harry pulled on his pants, shirt, shoes, & robe. Pansy put her robe on. Luna put her robe on over he bathing suit. Viktor & Hermione got off the table & Hermione tried to smooth down her hair that was tousled by Viktor. Even Cho stopped crying! Everyone trooped out of the hall knowing that they would be in detention for the rest of the year, but one last standing ovation & the non-stop laughter was enough reward for them! This truth or dare game would go down in history!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Three hours of lectures & being assigned a year-full of detention later…**

"Hermione!" Viktor yelled after he, "Thanks for inviting me! That was fun."

Hermione turned around, "Oh, your welcome. You should thank Ginny. She told me to! I don't think I'll ever forget the look on Snape's face when Padma said that she saw him kissing me! It's kind of gross when I think about it! I would NEVER kiss Snape!"

"Hermione," Viktor said to her, "We should play truth or dare more often." Then he kissed her hand & left.

Hermione smiled & turned to walk down the corridor when she ran into…

**A/N: **Do you want to know?

**A/N: **Do you really want to know?

**A/N: **O.K! Fine! I'll tell you!

Her three giggling roommates, Lavender, Parvati, & Ginny!

"THAT WAS SOOOOOO ROMANTIC!" Parvati gushed.

"Yeah!" Ginny gushed like Lavender, "It's soooo obvious he likes you!"

"Yeah!" Lavender gushed like the other two gitty girls, "And it's soooo obvious you like him back! Just the way you look at him! Don't you feel honored? He's never liked another girl except you!"

"Oh you guys!" Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends trying to hide her blush.

**A/N: **That was the longest chapter I've ever wrote! So please review!


End file.
